Once Upon A Time
by Aquamarine Cherry Blossom-chan
Summary: "The saddest part? You have no one to blame, but yourself. I gave you every chance you could have asked for. And you messed up every time. " -Rated T because I'm paranoid-


Once Upon A Time

By: Aquamarine Cherry Blossom-chan

Marine-chan: HEYY HEYY HEYY! Yes, I admit. I didn't update for like a thousand years and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. SCHOOL is the MAIN REASON why I didn't update any of my stories. So, I decided to make this tiny and short one-shot in return for you guys who have been waiting for me to update. I know it's short, I wrote it in my Humanities class since it was supposed to be a work period. However, I was not motivated to work, same with my other friends as well. So, yeah. Enough of me rambling. Please enjoy reading and I hope you like this! ^-^

SHORT NOTE: this is a girl's POV. It's up to you. I put it under CCS' category because I think it fits Sakura. I don't know. Feel free to just pretend it is in your POV or any girl's POV. Thanks ^^

Once upon a time, I was a cheerful girl. I was the girl who laughed out loud in the hallways with my friends before school starts. I was a girl filled with dreams. A normal girl just like everyone else. I dreamed about Prince Charming and how he will sweep me off my feet. I was just an ordinary girl like everyone else.

But, one day... Everything changes.

I have no idea that loving someone could have that much impact on a person. I was in love with someone. He was the best thing yet the worst thing that has happened in my life. I fell in love with him a few months ago, when everything was fine.

I remember that day when I realize I have feelings for him. We were assigned for a project together and I ended up staying so late in his house just to finish everything. In reality, we didn't even finish 50% of it. What did we do? We were chatting and goofing around, talking about our past and opening up ourselves to each other. I was scared at first. I didn't know if he was worth trusting, but I told myself to give it a try and so I did. And after that, everything was perfect. We grew closer to each other and we stick together at all times.

But... i was too blind to see. I knew I didn't have a chance. I know that everything will end bitterly. But, there's just something that keeps on making me hold on. You know that feeling when you're trapped between wanting to let go and holding on? It's painful not knowing which one to pick. But... you see? He was the best thing that's NEVER been mine.

I remember the day when we were just so carefree. We laughed and bickered a lot. All those times he told me he trusted me more than anyone else. He was amazing. He could just make me comfortable and safe when he's around. How he does that? I have no idea.

But, maybe, during all those times, I got carried away. I forgot to keep myself on guard. All those times we spent, I knew I should not feel special at all. I don't know if it's just me, but whenever he does something he never do to anyone else, you just feel special.

And here I am right now, remembering how he'll always tug on my shirt's sleeve, asking me to accompany him to buy lunch or simply go to the library. I remember how he always brags to me about what he achieved at school or at his lesson. I remember I caught him staring and he smiled at me. I remember how he will laugh at the lamest joke I make. I remember how he'll tease me whenever he got the chance to. I remember the words he whispers to my ears for just the both of us to know and because I was shorter than him, he needs to bend down just to say the things he wanted me to keep it just between the both of us. I remember how he'll always tell his deepest secret to me. And I have no idea how for just one in a half year of knowing him, I could gain his trust.

Did I mention he was one of those guys who keep themselves guarded? The guy who always masks his emotions and you never knows what he's thinking about unless they tell them to you? Yeah, he was that kind of guy. The one who takes forever for him to trust you.

And see? That was what makes me feel special. Like I actually do stand a chance. Stupid girl. I should've known. I should've known he never did care. This is what I'm talking about. It's just pathetic you know? How someone lets you go, but you're desperately wishing that they'll come back and stay for good? I don't even know what to feel anymore...

Maybe I just miss his company, no that's a lie. Yes, I do admit, I miss everything. I miss walking down the hallways with him. I miss how we'll walk side by side while glancing at each other most of the time. I remember how he'll make the weirdest joke and sarcastic remarks just to make me smile and laugh. I remember how we'll bicker and shout at each other playfully because he teases me and he retorts back. I guess I took it all for granted from the beginning. I miss how I'll annoy him by calling him "Onii-chan" or big brother because he's clearly older than me and he'll tease me like I'm just a 5 year old little girl to him.

Oh and yes, I miss our late night conversations. Now that I think about it, I miss the way we'll be able to talk through the whole day nonstop. I remember how he'll make excuses just to wait for me. I remember how we'll talk about the randomest thing ever. It usually starts with, "Hey, what's our homework?" or "Hey, what should we bring tomorrow?" or "Hey, what are you doing?" and then it goes to I have no idea what, but I could tell you, it's the most random yet amazing conversations I ever had.

Did I mention he is so going to be a good actor when he grows up? And I'm serious. He acts and make me believe that he actually cares, you know? I mean how he acts around me just makes me feel that someone actually do care. How he'll defend me when my best friend was teasing me. How he'll always try to warn me and give me advices even though I never asked for it. How he'll be there, ready to listen when I just need to talk to someone. He just seems to care. Maybe it's all just me.

Yes, I seem super desperate right now. But, what can I do? He stole my heart away. He took a part of me with him and I never know if that part of me will ever come back. And I'm left here, with a part of me missing, reminiscing about all those good times and wishing everything will go back to how it used to be.

But, one day, I promise you. My eyes won't light up when I hear your name anymore. I won't get chills when you walk by me and my heart doesn't race when you smile at me. You don't get to me like you used to. You're just going to be a bad memory in the back of my mind.

So, don't be surprised if next time you make your way past me and I don't even bother to glance your way. And don't bother trying to talk to me, you won't get a response. I'm over fighting the same losing battle.

The saddest part? You have no one to blame, but yourself. I gave you every chance you could have asked for. And you messed up every time.

I'll walk around with nothing, but a smile on my face and I'll laugh even louder than ever before. And before you know it, I'm gone.

You lost me.

Marine-chan: THERE! Done. I hope you like it. Don't forget to leave a review ^^

QUESTION: if you're in her position, what will you do?

Yes, I'm being weird at the moment, but please do tell me in your review! I would like to know ^^

Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
